


On The Subway

by The_Forgotten_Nobody



Series: On The Subway [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, First Meetings, M/M, Single Parents, Though he's only a Bane here, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shaumonday prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Forgotten_Nobody/pseuds/The_Forgotten_Nobody
Summary: Confused, Magnus followed Rafael’s line of site to the opposite side of the train where a young man sat, pulling silly faces.  However, the moment he realised Magnus was staring his face flushed and he stopped, averting his eyes as if he hadn’t just answered all of Magnus’ prayers.  In more ways than one as well because not only had he calmed Raf down but he was gorgeous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be doing camp nano right now but I saw the newest prompt on shaumonday's and I had to write something. Enjoy an overload of cuteness.

“I know you’re tired sweetheart, I know,” Magnus crooned softly to Rafael, his normally sweet-natured and quiet little boy who was currently in the midst of a heart-wrenching tantrum.  Magnus couldn’t blame him, he hated the subway at the best of times himself; he couldn’t imagine what the noise and jostling was like for the poor toddler. 

“No!” Rafael cried, alternating between pushing against Magnus’ chest and trying to bury close to him.  Magnus had never intended to bring Rafael on the subway but the weather had, without warning, turned absolutely dreadful meaning the walk they’d been on had to be abruptly cut short.  Coupled with a brief stop and delay, Magnus now had one tired, cranky son. 

Magnus pressed a kiss against Rafael’s forehead hoping to soothe him but he was back to shoving against Magnus, wiggling and searching around him as if trying to find an escape.  It truly broke Magnus’ heart. 

And then, all of a sudden, he stopped.  His sobs quietened and an intrigued expression appeared on his face.  Confused, Magnus followed Rafael’s line of site to the opposite side of the train where a young man sat, pulling silly faces.  However, the moment he realised Magnus was staring his face flushed and he stopped, averting his eyes as if he hadn’t just answered all of Magnus’ prayers.  In more ways than one as well because not only had he calmed Raf down but he was _gorgeous_.  The man was tall, muscled and covered in beautiful tattoos. Best of all, however, were his eyes.  Those were the softest, sweetest blue eyes Magnus had ever seen. 

With his distraction gone, Rafael started shifting restlessly against him, his breathing hitching in a way that indicated he was about to return to bawling again any second.  Throwing caution to the wind, Magnus bolted to the fortunately vacant seat next to the handsome stranger and turned his best pleading eyes on the man. 

“I know we might be virtual strangers but please keep doing what you were doing.”

Rather than question him, as Magnus was certain he had the right to do, he only had a brief moment of uncertainty before he leant down to Rafael and crinkled his face whilst also sticking out his tongue.  He waggled it and Rafael let out a few hiccupping giggles.  He then went on to somehow wiggle his ears which had Rafael burst out laughing, his childish glee infecting Magnus’ own happiness.

“Thank you,” Magnus gushed once Rafael had truly settled down, his giggles smoothly transition into soft snores as he delved deeper into the crooks of Magnus’ body.  “Honestly, he’s not normally like this but then, he isn’t normally on the subway and-”

“Hey, it’s fine,” the man interrupted, a small, kind smile on his face that instantly endeared Magnus to him.  “I have a son of my own around the same age.  It can be hard sometimes, right?”

Handsome?  Kind?  A son of his own?  Magnus tried to inconspicuously check that there wasn’t a ring on this man’s finger. 

Completely bare.  Which, of course, didn’t mean anything for certain but Magnus could dream, couldn’t he?

“Yeah,” Magnus nodded, his mind quickly trying to come up with ways to determine whether the guy was single.  “Especially being a single father but I wouldn’t give him up for anything.”

“I know exactly how you feel,” the man agreed, his smile becoming tenderer and Magnus felt his hopes rise.  Did that mean…?

“You’re going solo as well then?”  He checked and the man nodded.

“Uh, yeah.  My situation was um, sort of unconventional,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, don’t feel obligated to tell me!”  Magnus was quick to reassure.  “We haven’t even had introductions yet.  I’m Magnus.”

“Alec,” _Alec_ replied, holding out a hand that Magnus took after readjusting Rafael so that he rested in an elbow.    

“Pleasure to meet you Alec.”

“You too.  So, uh, what’s his name?”

“Rafael,” Manus replied, stroking hand over his snoozing boy’s wispy black hair.  “He’s going to be 2 next month.”

“Ah, terrible two’s,” Alec grinned.  “My son, Max, hit them a few weeks ago.”

“As terrible as they say?”  Magnus asked, genuinely curious and Alec snorted. 

“Last week he refused to take a bath, ran around the house completely naked and managed to coat himself in cat food.  He then went on to coat _me_ in it, calling it ‘Moitarisa’, which I entirely blame on my sister.  On the plus side, the cat loved me.”

“I see,” Magnus replied, his lips twitching uncontrollably until a laugh burst through.  Alec joined in and thankfully, Rafael barely stirred.  “Fortunately, the Chairman is very protective of his food so Raf wouldn’t dare go near.”

“The Chairman?”

“My own cat.  He’s a darling but he does have a flair for the dramatics.  No idea where he gets it from,” Magnus huffed playfully and Alec bit back a grin, his eyes not so subtly roaming over Magnus’ outfit choice of the day which was a shimmering, loose-fitted gold top, tight brown trousers and a random assortment of gold and sapphire jewellery.  Perhaps a bit much for a simple stroll in the park but there was never a bad time to be fashionable.  One never knew when they might stumble upon other hot, single fathers. 

“I wonder,” Alec teased, his eyes lighting up in such a way that a pleasant tingle ran throughout Magnus.

“Yes, well, there’s nothing wrong with a little bit of Ralph Lauren,” Magnus said and Alec chuckled.

“My sister would be so proud that I knew what you meant,” Alec replied with fond exasperation and _oh_ , Magnus could so easily be gone for this man.  “And you’re right.  There’s uh, nothing wrong with it.  You look…really good.”

Magnus had to keep his eyes from widening in surprise because was there a hint of a blush on Alec’s face as he…flirted with him?  Could Magnus be so lucky?

“Thank you,” Magnus said, a bit stunned and Alec bit his lip again, suddenly looking unsure.

“Sorry, I uh, didn’t mean it like that and oh, my stop’s coming up so-”

Alec started to stand and almost on reflex Magnus’ hand darted out and caught his wrist.

“Wait.  I didn’t mind it, not at all.  I’m actually quite flattered and if you wouldn’t be adverse to the idea, I’d quite like to give you my number.”

The blush was back, this time even rosier than before and Magnus had a feeling his own cheeks were matching. 

“Uh, yeah. I’d really like that.  Maybe it would be easier if I gave you mine?” Alec gestured to Rafael and Magnus nodded in agreement, careful but quick as he brought his phone out and passed it to Alec.  The other man typed in his number just as the mechanical voice called out the name of the next stop.  Alec passed him back his phone, a crooked, shy smile on his lips.

“I’ll see you again then?” 

“Definitely,” Magnus said and it was then that Magnus noted Rafael was already beginning to wake.  “Say goodbye to Alec Rafael.”  Magnus lifted Rafael’s chubby hand and gently waved it side to side in an imitation of a wave which Alec amusedly returned before he got off.  Magnus’ eyes couldn’t help but follow him as he left the platform, which was fortunate as he got to see the moment Alec darted his head back around to look at him.  Magnus gave him a wink, enjoying one last blush before he turned back.  Only a few seconds later his phone buzzed and he found a message from an unknown number.

**Hi :)**

Short and simple it may have been but Magnus felt like he was back in high school with the butterflies that flew in his stomach.  He was quick to save Alec’s number in his contacts. 

“It looks like daddy’s luck has turned,” Magnus cheerfully informed his son who simply blearily blinked at him in response.  That was a point; surely they must be close to getting off-

Magnus could have hit his head against the window. 

He should have got off two stops ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> Consider leaving a kudos or comment if you liked this!
> 
> If you wanna chat my more active tumblr blog is Scarlett-ice :D
> 
> (P.s. I imagine Alec adopted Max in a similar way to canon in that he found him abandoned somewhere.)


End file.
